The Fellowship of the Charmed
by raven01uk
Summary: [LotR Crossover] From the Undying Lands they come to seek the help of Three Sisters who stand alone, to prepare for the third wraith of Sauron and the rising dark [Review Me!]
1. Awakening

Darkness returned over the shores of San Francisco as a pale fog crept from the west seas, evil was stirring. For some time they laid dormant, in hiding knowing that soon their time would come. But there was one, she alone in the night would foresee the malevolence that would plague the shores, a relentless thirst for destruction. In house, colours of the lightest rose, in the centre of the Spiritual Nexus she could feel this eternal night close around her, grasp her neck with it hands of shadow. Awoken, no longer haunted by the dark forces.

"Didn't sleep well again?" pouring another cup of coffee for Phoebe, she pulled a sympathetic face for her insomniac sister, this would have been the second week in a row now that the feelings of trepidation have kept her awake, tossing and turning every second which she lays asleep. "Maybe you should see someone about it?"

"This isn't something that a doctor can fix, I doubt there s a drug for the supernatural heeby geebies," although sarcastic there was a sense of irritation in the tone of voice. Piper thought nothing of it, she has seen her crowned Queen of the Underworld and  wasn't threatened by younger siblings peevishness. "Piper I'm worried, you know what my intuitions are like,"

"Of course I do they tend to get in the way of our daily schedules," now who's peevish?

"Good Morning!" as her cheerful self with strawberry curls Paige entered the kitchen, more willing to greet the sun at dawn, than most,

"That's an opinion!" a monotone reply, Phoebe took another sip still unacquainted with the strength of its taste,

"What's up with her?" she bluntly asked taking no notice that her Phoebe was in the same room as her,

"Didn't sleep well,"

"Again?" she herself was amazed at the condition that had Phoebe suffering for a fortnight, "What are these dreams about?"

"You gonna interpret them?" however sceptical of Paige's ability Phoebe considered the lack of a downside, "It's not so much a dream just voices?"

"Voices?" Piper asked offloading her dirty dishes into the sink, her tilted head suggest her thoughts were somewhat cynical, "Sweety you need a psychiatrist not a councillor,"

"What's the difference?" her attention moved from Phoebe and to Piper

"One deals with the real head jobs,"

The attic was silent, laying the centre was the source of the Charmed Ones power, that which gave the name The Power of Three the fear that could inflict on every demon and warlock roaming in the Underworld, it rested high on a stand, a Victorian embroiled podium of a dark oak wood that was the current colour theme of the wooden floor, the cupboards and the clutter that surrounded it. The Book of Shadows, it's own life own power, worn through years of conflict between the good that it served and the evil it contained. Through it the powers of the three sisters was bound. Light shone down on it as the sun rose within line of the third storey window, the stain glass turned white raise into an ambient gold and warmth was given to the empty room. Out of sight was the darkness, it crept into through the walls and the floors, unseen by naked eyes but felt with watchful minds, and felt by the book, its pages turned, the Triquitetra glimmered on the front, leaf after leaf images of demon, words of spell and list of potion passed until an image of beauty appeared, a tall women of the forest, blonde hair reaching for the deepest valleys, eyes a dark ocean blue with skin pale as the noon sky.


	2. Allies from the West

"Why does the book do that? HOW does the book do that?" once closed and now turned to a page, Paige starred down at the phenomena that lead the Charmed Ones up stairs and too the image of…"Galadriel, the High Lady of Loiren, it says she's an elf, depart from earth millennia's ago to the Undying land, a place of eternity,"

Phoebes finger touched the face of the image, the tips gliding down the cheeks, she could almost feel her soft skin untouched by mortality. _Phoebes skin ran with a cold chill, her body seized frozen as images appeared before her closed eyes, a hazy screen of mist as the sea was disturbed, the cold darkness of the pier of __San Francisco__. Paddle delicately brushed against the surface of the water bringing forth a barge to dock._

"Guess what I saw on Phoebe TV?"

"Premonition?" asked Piper, she stood as close to her as Paige yet neither of them noticed the 'cold water down the back' action she does when receiving one. Phoebe paused to catcher her breathe, these visions of her were more physically demanding without rest, swallowing a lump in the throat, she thought back to watch she saw, cleared the blurred images into focus.

"It was night by the pier, there's a boat coming in,"

"Friendly or foe?" Paige would always ask this, whenever it involved walking into the unknown she'd rather be prepared to meet demons than take any chances of the passivism.

"Don't know,"

They both looked to Piper, the eldest, the leader "Load up the potions"

-x-

The bitter ice dawned with the darkness of night, a western breeze brought the Pacific chill to the Piers, a dead lifeless dock for ships, empty of any person. As far as the eye could see was littered with fishing nets, the remains of the fish they caught and other tools of the sort, crates forged from wood piled high as walls, a valley with only the sea and path to land.

"It's cold," winged Paige, wrapped up tight in her jacket thick as bears skin that dropped to her ankles, nothing short of a robe couldn't kept her warm, she paced back and forth hoping that heat would arise from within her but would only disperse to the air. Piper and Phoebe decided to stay close huddled together shoulder to shoulder side by side. "I wanna go home!"

"We wait" commanded Piper contempt on standing their ground on what could be a neutral battlefield,

"Come'on we've been waiting here for 7 hours!" continuing to whine innocently like a child,

"Piper," her name was all that was needed to symbolise who Phoebe was siding with, "If they were going to come they would have by now, my Premonition was in the dark and its almost dawn,"

A deep sigh, she knew when she has been cornered by both of her sisters, this was probably one of the few upsides to being within a group of three, they could be no ties within the vote, tilting her head backwards to untie the knots formed, rolling her eyes back to where they could see only black, she sighed, "Paige, one lift back home please," when her eyes opened they saw Phoebe lingering towards the edge of the pier, close to the verge of falling among the marine life.

"Phoebe," a harsh cautionary tone, Piper was frozen with fear and confusion over the her movements, she stopped in her path, eyes fixed to the horizon hidden in fog,

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I don't hear anything, lets go home!"

They remained immobile and silent for only a few seconds ignoring Paige's continuous attempt to return to the warmth of her duvet, but there was frail voice within the dense murk, calling out from the top of their voice to be heard by the sky, "LIGHT OF ARNO AVAIL ME" a spectre of white blinded the sight of the three witches, flooding the wharf with radiance of summer sunlight, the pier glowed a pale beacon in the mist of San Francisco. Soon it died down, and the night returned to darkness as soon as the barge had safe meet the platform. The Charmed Ones faced the barge, potions ready in hand from Paige and Phoebe, and Piper with her arms lead forward and the freeze on standby.

"Legolas by dear Elf I doubt anyone could of asked for a calmer journey," came a gentle yet gravel voice from the boat, their sight still too hazed to focus on the image but what could be seen was a white robed figure. "Ah these must be the ones,"

"Hold it right there," Gandalf froze in his steps, curious to what reason would a welcome hold such anger and aggression, "make one more move and it's a gazillion pieces with you,"

"My dear" came that voice once again, "If that where the case would you dare harm an ally?"

"Ally? Eager to make friends aren't we?" Piper said, she held the line that separated the passengers from the shore and yet wasn't threatened by what now appeared to be an aging man,

"Oh but we are friends, you see our friend has befriended your sister as a friend hence now we are your friends, and this my friends who also is now your friend," he said ushering the sisters view to the blonde-haired archer standing at the end of the boat.

"Nice try, but if a friend was to greet a friend as a friend wouldn't that friend inform their friend that they were friends in the FIRST FREAKIN' PLACE?!" a silence dawned on the crowd as they all stood their for only a few seconds until more appeared from the boat, although Phoebe and Paige grew concerned at the sudden number Piper still held her ground. The elf remained standing on the boat, on the rise above everyone else his piercing eyes gazing at everyone. A dwarf like being waddling below and in front of him. What appeared to be a couple, human and she- elf, in gowns stunning enough to belong to royalty, and lastly a women with a mix of warrior and elegance.

"A good point," he man in white replies, he didn't seem to be angered by her offensive tactics, the potions still concealed where still on standby, all she needed was a simple reason to attack, he knew this he could sense it within her but still didn't fear. "I am Gandalf the White Wizard,

"King Aragorn of Gondor, this is my bride Arwen,"

"Lady Eowen Shield Maiden of the Riders of Rohan,"

"Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood Elves,"

"Lord Gimli of the Caverns of Moria, and what be your names young lassies" he asked in that growling gravel voice,

"Piper Halliwell,"

"Paige,"

"Phoebe,"

"Phoebe?" asked Gandalf he attention suddenly draws to her, "excellent our gracious Lady of the Woods has brought us forth to you my dear here to serve as you would see fit,"

A nervous laugh interrupted him, "me?" how could she lead, Piper was always the leader in these situation, Phoebe had taken for a while and does have some experience but what would she do with such a large group of people, "Why me?"

"Because you are the one with the gift of seeing, that which has been, that which is, that which has not yet come to pass, and that which is coming,"

"The great eye," said Phoebe, a sudden weight fell on her heart as now she had understood the words that kept her awake at night, those left her sleepless for days where nothing but the words of warning would be heard with eyes wide open and mind so weak, "A lidless eye wreathed in flame," Piper grew concerned what information did this Gandalf know that she didn't what power has he have over her,

"You know of what I speak?"

"Phoebe?"

"We need to go get them back to the Manor," she asked Piper desperation and fear in her voice, Piper had no time to answer in words but only stutter then comply,

"Leo! Chris!" a spectre of light appeared and in there place the guardians of witches, "Mass orb out grab somebody and lets move, NOW!"


	3. Enemies from the East

Pacing, back and forth, back and forth, soon she would wearing a hole in the ground down to the Shadow Demon locked up in their basement. Phoebe couldn't understand why it is that the dreams would return as clear as memory, why they would now have meaning. There is an upside to this or so she deceives herself, she could finally get some sleep, but pacing back and forth at three in the morning wasn't helping.

"Can you be sure we can trust them?" asked Piper, the past few minutes felt like a day out at Wimbledon, her head constantly following across the hallway below the stairs, she leaned against the table, arm crossed and wide awake,

"I don't know,"

"What do you know?"

"There something a lot worse coming, they are the least of our worries, where's Paige?"

"Playing gracious host with our new guests, Chris is asking question, and Leo watching over Wyatt," she replied, Chris hasn't been the most welcomed of house guests, his concepts are unconventional, his people skills could be worked on and the communication, almost non-existence. She didn't realise how different things were without Leo as their whitelighter and with the Sertraline Spell, it was as if she had awoken from a sleep which lasted months only to find a broken world. "Let's see what I can squeeze from them," marching to the living room she found that the new guest had made themselves comfortable enough; though Legolas remained standing and Gandalf admiring the mantelpiece. "I want answers and I want them now" the room fell silent as all attention was routed to her, she stood with confidence, hands on hip and eyes staring at theirs with a murdering gaze.

"There are many to be answered, that I have no doubt of, so ask what you must," the King of Gondor said, offering the fellowships full co-operation,

"For starters, who are you and where do you come from?" from that point forth the night was filled with stories of a realm known as middle earth, or their earth, a realm that sat in the centre of the 2 heavens above and the 2 hells below, with the Astral along side earth. They spoke of Great War between the 2 nations, the Alliance of the West and the Army of Mordor. And about the single weapon of the enemy that would dictated victory. They spoke of the many great races that once where, the Elves, wise, fairest and immortal of all beings, Dwarfs, rulers of the Mountain Halls great carpenters and crafts men, the Race of men, who above all desired power, Hobbits, halflings of the Shire, those who greatly changed the tide in conflict., Ents tree bearers, ancient as the earth and protectors of the nature they dwelled in. Then the forces of darkness, Nazgul, the dark rider of the King of Men fallen to the power of Sauron, Orcs, Elves taken and mutilated tortured beyond healing, Urik-Hai the race bred for war and conquest, they do not know fear nor pain. Trolls, vial creatures of enormous size, brute and savage by nature. 

"Defeated finally they were all exiled to the Wasteland, where Sauron had now been building his forces, evading the extinction that his failure would bring, he now only need to open a gateway that would bring him forth to conquer use all,"

"You did it once can't you just do it again?"

"The One Ring is itself its own being, to destroy sent its essence back to its master, the Dark Lord and Ring of Power were reunited, now his forces have grown and he yet again is ready for war."

"Tell me about this Ring" asked Piper striding up and down the lounge only to be interrupted by Phoebe who stood behind her,

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to seek them out and in the darkness bind them,"

"His essence of life," continued Gandalf, "was placed into a single ring that called upon the powers of the others,"

"3 given to the Elves," asked Phoebe attempting once again to clear the haze that mystified her memory, "5 to the Dwarfs and 9 to the Kings of Men, the Kings who are now the Nazgul,"

"It was those nine who Sauron first seek out, when that news was known the three rings of the Elves where hidden within the kingdoms of their owners. Never to be called upon again and the strength within sixteen now with its Dark Lord. Now that master and tool are reunited we have come forth to assure they do not leave their eternal damnation, for if set free no hope to survive will remain."


	4. Hidden in Night

Darkness, the common theme of the month, a dull brown hall of glass prisons for the treasures which they kept, the San Francisco of Museum of Natural History, a light that screamed across the air from the tip of Gandalf's staff lit the path that was concealed in black. "Fools," he cursed under his breath, " leave such a weapon of power in a communal monetary as if it something to be praised," what they seek eluded them in plain sight, kept safe behind frail glass, 

"It's a museum, it's supposed to be the point," she grew irritated by the second with the wizards whining. "anyway if they knew wouldn't you think they would of kept somewhere secure like a huger vault if they knew how important it was?" a simple 'humph!' and the conversation was left as that, they continued to browse. "Where the hell is this god-damn thing! Lego-man?"

"Legolas," he corrected, those eyes again narrow and piercing, as if to star through solid rock, "it's here, the sheer power of such a thing is making its presence known," never a straight answer from him, Piper simply had to take that as a yes, "Do you think the other bear greater success than we do?" with a simple signal Piper ordered Paige to the other groups that searched the levels of the museum.  In a orb of white light she was gone.

"What have we got?" she asked Leo, Paige ignored a startled and disgruntled Gimli being natured by Aowen,

"Absolutely Bloody Nothing If You Would Rid Us With You Witchery!" definitely disgruntled.

"Nothing, we've search all three wings but got nothing, "What about Phoebe?"

"It's here I'm sure of it," she reassures, "haven't heard from our king and queen since we split up so you might want to check with them," the canoodling of the happy couple had left Phoebe in a foul sense of fatigue, the last few nights sleep was no interrupted by morbid thoughts on the up coming apocalypse. She would have pointed in the direction she last say them but the sounds of low claps against the ground had her hand shaking, and the light from the torch to jitter against the wall it shone on. There rode demise, on a black beauty concealed in a cloak of night the dark rider drew his sword as mounted high he preyed down on the witches, "NAZGUL!"

The sound of her screams echoed through halls, startled by the alarm Piper by instinct ran in the direction against the warnings of Gandalf, nevertheless he followed along with Legolas armed to the bow. But like many of the others they were halted in their paths by any number of the other black riders, a reflex in the sight of danger and Piper would explode all that stood in her paths but the shadowed manifestations of men were splashed into a sheet of darkness and re-forged in the flatter of fabric. Enough time however had passed for Piper and Gandalf to escape by, the only kill which remained in front of it was one elf standing his ground, two short leaf curved blades stood between him and the night hunter. The large broad sword swung around from left to right, a simple step back and the attack was dodged, from right to left, aiming for the next avoided by bent knees, and the last came down on him, pushing the weapon out of the way with his own blade he moved to pierce his opponent only to be met with layers of sheet.

"Number one," an axe speared through the air and into the glass behind the evasive Nazgul, "number two," a second axe. Ploughing him to the ground the darkness rose to feet and fled from the Elf and Dwarf. The large weapons forged in steel was lifted by Legolas and returned to man who stood only at waist height, with no time for thanks they moved to the next room.

Narsil and Hadhafang the ancient sword of the rulers of Gondor, protected their owners well, Aragorn aggressive with his attacks, pushing forwards to fend off the enemy, while Arwen was more elegant, where she was first in front was now to the side and then behind, and with no way to kept up he fell to her sword wielding, the blade plunging deep within it's gut and the deadly black seeping air from his wound scorching the tip of Hadhafang but doing no harm to it's owner.

The rider charged on his stallion, a great hall which joined the wings of the museum set the scene for the joust between him and Phoebe. Paige had left after been chased by another, they thought it best to separate the nine as together they were deadly. She stood still, Phoebe, in the centre, in the path of the horse, galloping past archways and alcoves he drew closer, sword winded back and her neck as a target. 30 feet soon became 20 and then 10, with a mighty leap and a help from the power of Levitation Phoebe rose ten feet into the air to kick the rider off his horse. As the steed lost footing it collapsed the ground as did it's master, what wasn't expected was a second Nazgul to fall onto the pile as well, starring from the Balcony where he descended from, Eowyn leaped off the railings swinging a long handled axe from behind her head and driving it into the bowels of her foes.

Gandalf lost in the commotion was drawn to a silent room, dust remained untouched by intruders and remained to do so as he glided over the case, hidden among rags and stones was the Shard, that which they seek laid protected behind glass, however between him and the display was the red lines of light. He was warned about these by Piper, a trap to beacon the call of an army of guards who solemn duty was to protect that which was exhibited. He kept his distance, and stepped away, his staff was raised into the air, a white spear of immense power  that channelled his own, the weighted head tilted back the wand became a javelin, propelled by witchery it lanced past all the beams and shattered the glass to the ruins, with one hand the staff was recalled from 20 feet away and with the second the clear crystal Shard was beaconed. They had what they came for, and before the enemy could retrieve it too. "We must leave at once,"

"Time is up and we have gotta go!" the final checks have been made by Piper all were accounted for, all had a Whitelighter  between, and all were ready to make their exit.


	5. The Rising Dark

Coffee table, a light mahogany Victorian coffee table, scratched and etched from time, the curves legs and the white tea cosy, and on top stood the Shards of Azrael, the Islamic Archangel of Death. A clear crystal glistened in the early dawns sunlight, that shone through the window, a bright vibrant curve that laid across the surface, the remains of a broken jewel.

"The Nazgul have been busy," began Leo with his debriefing, his connections to the Higher Order of the Elders placed him the in the centre of the WhiteLighter communications and surveillance network, a vital source of information when monitoring the enemy, "We have sightings of Dark Riders from as far as the Himalayans and over 40 reports of their appearance, they search pattern is erratic, they have no plan they just going around looking for the remaining Shards in whatever places looks good,"

"This is unlike them," Gandalf interrupted from his star at the morning dawn, "Sauron and his agents had always had a pattern to their movements and plan executed with bladed precision, there is nothing erratic about them,"

a long silence fell in the Lounge, the Alliance of the warriors of the free people of Middle Earth and the Coven of the Charmed sat awkwardly, what more could be said, the enemies attack were perfection and co-ordinated, they were now in possession of 4 of the 6 Shards, with the Alliance with only one, the last remaining Shard somewhere in the world and no way to find it.

"What about demonic activity?" asked Piper from the far corner of the sofa, Leo let out a sigh and thought deep into his mind,

"Nothing, we can only assume the Underworld is waiting for this blow over, then make there more when they know where they stand, either way they're ready to us on,"

"The Nazgul have killed over 300 witches and the WhiteLighter count has dropped to just under 75% and if we do survive Sauron our forces are crippled," even though it was informative it was nevertheless Chris's sombre outlook on life that was a nice familiarity to the day. "And we have no way to find the sixth piece,"

"Found it," walking into the room with a smug look upon her face Paige handed over the printed sheets of paper to Leo, "eBay, some guy thinks it's a paperweight, bought it for $9 should be in the post by Tuesday."

-x-

"We need more thyme," asked Phoebe stirring the wooden spoon, the smell emanating from the saucepan had become quite foul,

"It is mid day, there is very little left," said Legolas, frantic yet there was always this calm composure, his handled a knife well, very little could be heard of the blade touching the chopping board,

"No sweety, thyme, those leaves you're cutting," she pointed to the chopping board, for an Elf of 5000 his herbs completely eluded him, "Thank you," with a smiles she received the chopping board and the leaves added to the mixture.

"Has there not been a day when you wish your duties to be relinquished?"

"That's an odd question," she teased, she was the most observant one of the three,

"When you have been fighting Orc and Urik Hai for as long has I have you pray for quiet days,"

"Oh I pray don't get me wrong…we had a chance,"

"For quiet days?"

"An angel, came to us offering everything we ever wanted as reward for our 4 years of duty. We turned him,"

"But"

"Because we have to, keep on fighting, keep on saving those who can't save themselves, it what we do, and for 5000 it looks like we do it well, both elves and witches," they continued in the kitchen formulating potions and preparing for the coming battles. There was rapport between the two which they failed to notice yet others did, perhaps in the darkness it's comforting be close to someone else.

-x-

"This is crazy," rejected Piper as she paced to the stairs, "I can not believe you are even suggesting this!" he protest against the idea was clear as day would have been.

"What is your concern?" inquired Gandalf as he interrupted the fight between Piper and Chris, standing in the archway to the lounge he rested on his white staff that stood ahead of him, "We have very little time for quarrel,"

"None of your business," the foul mood the WhiteLighter was in had grown more aggressive over the days, more so against the Wizard than anyone else,

"Actually I think it is, what don't you tell him," Piper symbolically stood aside Gandalf as she descended the stair she intended to climb. "Cos I think it's his business too," Chris remained silent, foul and without co-operation, she then turned to the elder she stood beside, "He was planning on negotiating,"

"He would never withdraw his attack on middle earth,"

"Negotiate an alliance," she corrected, Gandalf simply stood in shock, and since mention of an alliance with the Dark Lord had been made it gathered the attention of the other Warriors of the West. The White stood his ground, and starred deep into the eyes of the youth to see what thoughts lied inside, what secrets remain unrevealed, and there it was, the answer to his malice,

"Tell me dear friend," he began with a familiar phrase, "When did angels of wise guidance exchange reason for madness?" and with his final words drew his staff and pinned Chris against the wall where no limb could move and his lips would only just utter words. "Hidden among the ranks is a trick done too often by you, Sorcerer of Orthanc, since when has this child been but a puppet to you Saruman? How long since you hindered us from the solitude of Isengard?"

"Fool you once, shame on me. Fool you twice,"

"I remove you Saruman like poison is from a wound, like pestilence from blood, like a thorn from my side!"

"Your end of days is here!"

A shatter of glass and the crack of wood, a Dark rider on his steed smashed through the front door as if it where only air, wielding a sword which blade was a hot as the fires of Mt Orodruin, they searched the chambers and fought battle with it's residence. A Black king hurling a mammoth mace at the crib of Wyatt, his efforts thwarted by the blue wall that he placed in his way. Bottles of potions where launched into the air, as the exorcism took place. Paige Gimli and Eowyn, stood ground in the Attic, the King and Queen among the walls of the first floor, Phoebe and Legolas in the kitchen. The crying of a child beaconing the help of his mother had Piper sprinting up the stair and with haste that she would appear but a blur. The Witch King was shattered into pieces as he fell from the window. As called upon Leo left with Wyatt as they retreated to safety. The Book of Shadows collect, potions and crystals packed. As Aragorn and Legolas aided the moving of Chris limp lifeless body them fought off the Nazgul long enough to make there escape. Three crystals laid in the basement slowly charging over time, and once clear out of the driveway and flee from their home; fires seeped from the quartz and spread through the Manor and the enemy which stood in there until nothing but charred ash remained


	6. Siege of the Golden Gate

Two SUV's and an apple green beetle sped out of Prescott Road, they moved during the day where dark clouds shrouded the sunlight. They moved in unison as they made their escape from the ashes of their beloved home, but with all that they hold dear to them in their possession they hardly looked back. Each car driven by a Charmed one headed to make refuge at the WhiteLighter's secondary encampment, Phoebe drove with the two Elves, Piper with the White Wizard, King of Gondor who tended to the lifeless body of Chris, and Paige with Gimli and Eowyn.

"Was it entirely necessary to blow up the manor?" shrilled Paige of the car phone, Piper and Phoebe on the receiving ends remained silent, this was war and sacrifices were needed, a home and WhiteLighter, innocence with the law. They knew the necessity of sacrifice all too well. They came to Golden Gate Bridge, a join of the divide forged of iron and steel and stood as high the Watchtower of Minas Tirith. They safely made their way on it now came the task of surviving the crossing.

Car horn's rang through the air, and fear and trepidation overtook the motorists, in sight of the mirrors vehicles where tossed aside and thrown off the bridge while others were left hanging, and this chaos grew closer, following the Westerners along the length of the road.

"The Wolves of Isengard!" Legolas could see within the distance the Warg Riders scurrying towards them with great speed, their riders bearing only but a few spears to attack with, as they must be rations, destruction was wreaked by the bulldozing Warg. The smashed the side of other cars as if to knock a Rohirrim of his horse, but instead sent the mechanical cages toppling. Pile ups formed and havoc reigned the Bridge, these dogs could not be outrun, their haste was great and their ferocity was feared to all.

"Enough with this," thought Legolas as he opened the passenger door and mounted the roof, his eyes pierced the skins of his enemies as did his arrows, standing bold upon the roof he drew his bow and slew these vulgar dogs. He only manage to dodge but a few spears however one shattered the glass yet did no hard. Piper and Paige drove off ahead leaving Phoebe to make safe the path behind.

The sky was cast with a dark shadow of winged demons, screeching of a Nazgul engulfed the travellers with pain while Riders on Wolves attacked with persistence. Three in sight from the air above, concealed in the cloud they attack only when they saw weakness. The came down like a dark bomb piercing through sky and cloud upon those who travelled the road, collected cars and lorries and dropped them over the path of those they wished to see dead.

"Left!" shouted Eowyn, as a 4x4 crushed the car to the right, Paige following her instruction although without concentration, the exposed carnage and public execution of people on the road was becoming too much for her, "Right!" a motorcycle crashing to the ground with the cyclists hitting the bonnet before being hurled off by the speed of the car.

Trying to do the same with no help what so ever was Piper taking the lead, she learnt from Gandalf that Saruman and first vacated the body of Chris prior to occupying it, his soul was lost somewhere and hasn't yet moved on, there was still hope of reviving him. A Fell Beast descended over her car, the shadow of this huge filthy creature blocked all light, but they only just escaped, the talons only clawed off the back bumper and missed the rest of the car. Gandalf had now mounted the roof, and upon the beast that followed them was a rider with a metal face, crowed for his sorcery.

"You laid waste your kingdom of Angmar," the White Wizard shouted over the explosion and clashing metal, "But you will not succeed where I dwell!" with and staff in the air and beaconing light called for the sun and clouds of the darkness and the sky of night withdrew to the horizon in the east. And he alone made safe the path ahead, but for only them alone, while other less fortunate bodies laid to waste in the ruin.


	7. Moulding of the Earth

The darkness was all too familiar, even when in a place of refuge, and damp stone walls and poor candle lights provided very little light where it was needed. For now they were safe yet no one would ever be; a conflicting emotion of security and stress, left those restless even in times of sleep.

A map of the United States laid on the on the table, that Phoebe and Aragorn looked over, and half there attention was directed to the static hand held TV that's sat beside them.

"Reports are coming in of the sudden appearances of three unusual looking fortresses across America; officials cannot determine the cause but will disclose no information to the public until sources can be confirmed."

Gandalf took a step back and gave a look to Piper who stood but only a few feet behind. "How can they do this?" she asked, even amazed herself at the chaos that has ensued, "The strongholds built in a day, it's impossible,"

"By some foul art Minas Morgul, Cirith Ungol and Barad Dur have been constructed by no means of Orc labour."

"He doesn't have this sort of power," argued Leo, since reappearing he has guided and healed as far as he could but all the strength of the Elders couldn't keep them safe from this, "Sauron is sill in the wastelands he can't reach this far out. It's been six hours, nine witches, five WhiteLighters and three Elders are gone. We can't suffer any more losses, there is an army coming out of no where and we need to stop them before any damage is done. The Cleaners are already have enough on there plate,"

"Why would evil risk exposure now of all times?" asked Paige

"Why would they not?" question Aragorn, he elaborated further, "by night fall his forces will have over run these fields and enslaved and slaughtered thousands all in his name, Middle Earth will belong to him and there will be no need for discretion."

"I can't believe I didn't see this before," Phoebe muttered interrupting everyone's line of thought, they stood beside as they watched her scan over the map, "He's trying to rebuild his empire, look at this Barad Dur is in North Dakota, Minas Morgul and Cirith Ungol; north of Nevada." She turned around the address the group, "He moulding America into Mordor, all he needs now is…" she as cut off by the thunderous explosion from afar that shook the land, the earth beneath them trembled and the roof above them quaked in fear, Orodruin has arisen.

"Reports are coming, Yellow Stone National Park in North Idaho as erupted into massive pools of lava, police and fire services are attempting to evacuate the area however with the chaos that has consumed these present days men and resources are running low, as does hope for a peaceful tomorrow."


	8. The Darkness and Despair

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DETAILS OF DARK SATANIC EVENTS WHICH SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED BY THOSE WHO DO NOT WISH TO OR BY ANY UNDER THE AGE LIMIT SET FOR THIS FANFIC.**

The dark tunnels of the refuge spanned over kilometres, their new home became a new maze; one that needed mapping. But lightning from the undying storm outside showed them their path forward. Those rooms that were closest were used but to wonder too far meant a trail and effort was needed in order to return. Piper and Gandalf walked those corridors, slowly to the one room they both desired not to be for the sight would be full of woe. They opened the lock chamber, keeping safe that they kept inside; Chris sat in the corner, knees to his chest and arms squeezing them, he shaked, as if he were made of ice.

"Go away, GO AWAY!" they didn't listen, instead approached with much greater caution, the same words said under his breath again and again. He held his hands on his temples, the pain in his mind was unbearable, and he held them tightly as if to stop them from shattering until a might roar of rage, "What do you want with me?" Piper stepped closer and he withdrew,

"Chris," she said softly kneeling down to him, a routine practised to many times that night, "We need to talk,"

"No talking, too much talking, talking means remember and remembering hurts," he struggled to finish that sentence with all his effort contributing to holding back his tears from the pain. Piper gave a glance to Gandalf standing behind her, he responded with the nod of the head and she continued.

"Remembering what?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Chris," she said calming once again however more assertive, "remember what?"

"Please, I don't want to talk," the clear came flooding and his mind was broken, the anguish and pain he could no longer contain, "Please mom it hurts too much," the one word, changed everything, Piper froze still in dazed confusion, why did he just call her 'mom'? But this could be an advantage something to help the questioning along.

"It's ok honey, mommy's here," she said calmly resting her hand on his knee but again he withdrew, "you can me anything," she tilted her head, gaining eye contact with his chin low, "what's so bad you don't want to remember?"

"Talking bad talking bad talking bad," he repeated over until the touch of her hand over his brought the sanity back for a brief second, his catatonic posture snapped, and the tears fell once again, his hands now pressed against his ears forcing the lobe into his skull, "I can still hear him, I can still hear him in my head!"

When lighting struck among the clouds his image could be seen, a haunting, the White Istari wouldn't give away an agent so easily. The look fear was now on Pipers face, she knew it could be that when the soul naturally returned to his body that Saruman wouldn't be far behind, but it was with a whisper of hope that she wished it not to be. Gandalf took his staff and held before him chatting silent words in whispering sound of the Noble Tongue. Soon a silence fell in the room and storm settled, "He's gone," he said, the voice in Chris's mind telling him ordering him to reveal every secret known to him had faded.

"See mommy makes it all better," she said with a smile enlisting the same response, "I'm gonna try a spell," Chris instantly again seized up away from her, "It ok, it's a good spell like one we just did,"

_Life to life and mind to mind,_

_Our hidden memory now intertwine,_

_We meld our knowledge and journey to,_

_The one whom thoughts I wish I knew._

_It was beautiful picture, Christopher, Wyatt and Matthew, sitting on sofa all smart all smiling, Piper had been trying for months to get just one happy family picture off them but it wouldn't work, they would always pull funny faces at the last minute or a demon or Titan would burst through the doors. The power of Piper and her sons could only repel the evil but it would always return. The Titans had been released, and the world plunged into darkness and chaos, the world was broken and many who once lived died. They roamed the globe killing as they went and showed no temperance or mercy; once any resistance or enemies would come the Dark Lord would make his return, with loyalty of the Titans beside him. _

_They had fought for so long, very few were still alive, but on the best of days the world could still run as normal, supermarkets where open school still held their classes but they all kept a watchful eye. At 14 he sat in the corner of his room he didn't want to move, didn't want to see anyone didn't want to leave. The hospital just picked up Pipers body; he went out against her wishes to see his friends and came back to crime scene, the last Charmed one finally fell. First Paige turned to stone and smashed to pieces, Phoebe was next, her neck crushed under the foot of the Titan, Leo and Piper had to hold their fort alone, Leo never around, cared more the world than his family._

_Wyatt had the weight of the world on his shoulders; he was the savour of the people, the eldest of the New Charmed to take care of the younger two. He rallied up an alliance, throw dark dictative ways cult followed him to the black steel gates._

_In his own home, Christopher and Matthew where summoned to the basement unaware of that evil brewed inside their brother, above in the landing circles of followers gathered and there they knew they would meet their end. Wyatt had stabbed both his brothers, a knife deep within their shoulders, and he drew their blood, Christopher in pain and fear over what had just happened, realising at eighteen he has now become some part of this dark satanic ritual, Matthew had felt the life and power drained from him, although his eyes were still open he knew his was close to the end. The followers above shed their clothes and slit their throats, their blood and power seeping into the basement where the blood rained upon the bothers. And Wyatt drank from them, all of them and with the powers he marched against the Dark Lord and he was slain. The world owed a debt of gratitude and he owned the world as their new Dark Lord._

Piper left the room her heart breaking in her chest, the torment and despair felt and hidden within Chris was all too much to bare and to him the damn broke and so did he, his mind was lost in pain as she soon was overcome by it. She marched down the to debrief all in the new information, a premonition from another's memory.


	9. Cry Havoc!

Yellow, cream and spots of orange, she lent down over the gutter throwing her stomach down the drain. The memories of horror filled with pain were too much, she had her own nightmares and now had to face with Chris's too.

Her body rested against the damp stone wall, the darkness her only company, 'how could he keep all to himself' she thought, all the mutilation; the destruction and fear, 'how did he keep himself together' all valid questions.

Chris lived in fear, and had done since she died, since his father was a no show, since Wyatt day by day became crazed with power and domination, since Matthew need someone to look out for him, since Bianca needed help from her dark side, since he was demonic enemy number one, since he had to protect all Whitelighters from the Titans, then Sauron, then Wyatt, his own brother.

There is only so much one man could take and Chris was at his limit, thankfully Piper only had the memory not the experience, she could cope, to be strong from him.

"Would you request my leave?" asked Gandalf entering from the corner behind Piper, she turned back to face him, rising from the floor and standing to attention.

"No, please, I could do with the company," she replied, her eyes fixed on his and asked the question she dreaded, "How is he?"

"There is no strength left in him, no counsel nor magic will bring him back, I fear the worst," he took up a seat on the railing opposite her, pulling on Glamdring for a clear seating, "Only in time can we tell. And what of you?"

"I think I could do with some counsel," Piper answered with a broken smile, "He was my son," the astonishment and shock still had not yet settled in, she played along when he was talking to her but it felt too weird, "he is my son, and I failed him,"

"You failed him not, you fought long and hard with all the strength you could muster and till your dying you fought for him, no ill deed have you done,"

"Then why have I lost him,"

"You know why," not an answer but why ask question to thing you already know, "He unleashed darkness and despair and now your son is paying for crime committed by the Dark Lord, he is a victim and we all are,"

"What can we do, he don't have an army we just a few,"

"There are those who will be willing to fight,"

"Aragorn must be heart broken, his world his kingdom, he worked so hard to unite everyone but we fell shattered and lead by the wrong people,"

"He left this land in the hand of his son and for as long as I recall he held his fathers legacy,"

"God I wish I could back then, things seemed so much simpler,"

"They were, and I gave thanks every day that the few corruption of Mordor hadn't spilt to the Shire,"

"Hobbits; they were the only innocent ones,"

"Unfortunately the greatest among them have not the strength themselves to fight along side use, the Ring destructions run deep into the heart then many know."

-x-

"No way!" shocked out of every ability to comprehend what Paige just told her Phoebe panicked, working through all her thoughts and the shock of the Paige Arwen and Eowyn all at the same time while they sat in their gossip circle.

"How could this be?" asked Eowyn, magic was never her strong point, as the Shield Maiden of Rohan and Lady of Minas Ithil her place was beside the warriors and beside her groom.

"There a craft among the most powerful of sorcerer's," came a whispers from Arwen, "Where man doesn't simple travel leagues of land but forth the hours of time,"

"Time travel," Phoebe shedding some light on the concepts, she explained how folds in space time can open doorways not in places in the world but different point in time, a difficult and complex procedure, some which she agreed only the most powerful of being can conjure. Speculation, nothing else, none knew the great power that this child had once wielded but he wielded it well, there was great power within Chris and hopefully till the final hour it will prove it's worth. Pointless as conversation had become about the magic and diversity of uses it was a calm peaceful topic that calmed their troubled hearts which grew weary of war and despair.

-x-

"What thoughts trouble you?" Legolas asked, with wood and blade and the get skill of the Eldar he forged his own breed of arrows, to replenish that which he lost in battle, strong and sleek they would skew the heart of a troll. Aragorn sat still against the wall shrouded in darkness, his pipe his own companion in the misery, and from the deep dark and wisp of smoke.

"There are armies, warriors of men which hold the greatest weapons and strongest soldiers, ten of millions armed to the teeth and as they are so well equipped they are so well divided." He angry and frustration grew with the hours of contemplation, weak had the dominion of men become for no one leader held all their loyalty. He left for the undying land, for the green fields of Valinor leaving Gondor in the hands of the capable and wise warrior and king of Minas Tirith Eldarion. The son of Aragorn and Arwen. "How did it come to this, where men fight among themselves and land and riches where their desires, where the blood on their hands where their own brothers and never did they care for it, where is the teachings of the Arda and the wisdom of the Eldar, the craft of the Dwarfs and the spirit of the Adan. What dark floods washed away the glory of the old kingdom?"

"I don't care much for the old kingdom," interrupted Piper making her presence known as she entered the room, all heads turned to her and silence, "This kingdom needs saving and who knows it might give us the opportunity to do something right with it," her hands confident and perched on her hips as she paced through the crowd, "for six year we have helped so many people, we did them a favour, it's time to ask for one in return, there are only, what? 20 of us? Call in all our favours round up anyone and anything that is loyal to us. Mordor may have declared war with us, but it's ends now, the Great Eye better watch out, cos we're coming with a vengeance, Cry Havoc!"


	10. And let slip the Stallions of War

Plans were in motion, board set, the pieces moving and the war as to be brought to the enemy. Like a evil flood they swept across the land and washed away any good which stood against them; every governmental army and military forces burned before them, spies sat in every level and like a plague killed from the inside out.

The weapons which there built to protect them; lead to their own demise and like a change in the wind turned against them, legions of army turned against their country and the like the corrupted Númenóreans marched along side the armies or Mordor.

--

"What do we have?" Piper ordered entering now what was the war room, Whitelighters left the sanctuary of their realm to join then in the fight and the mustering of warriors. Around them were the maps and boards and plans, sheets showing counts and progress,

"Valhalla is mobilizing, they'll have their second division with us with 48hrs," reported one from the far corner,

"Send a messenger, tell them that's too long and get here quicker. Furies?"

"They agreed to join us; they natural feed off evil and don't want to be out numbered," came the feminine voice another, she who stood closest to Piper

"ETA?"

"34 hours, they'll have 200 with us,"

"That's only 700 warriors," she muttered under her breath, against the hundreds and thousands of Orcs, Urik Hai, Trolls, and Men it wasn't good enough,

"We just got reports in," came in another waving a paper I the air, "Giant elephants are marching with Sauron," as confused as his voice sound, people looked at him just as bedazzled. Piper turned to Gandalf who hadn't left her side, since preparation,

"They are known as the Haradrim,"

"The southern region of men?" The White simply nodded to confirm, "Keep an eye out for Easterling and Corsairs, I wanna know the second they turn up,"

"Piper," said Gandalf stopping her in her futile attempt to rally together an army, "There is only one choice,"

--

The dark dungeons, the crying pains of mad man echoed through the halls, Chris had become dangerous, angry and paranoid, the damage by Saruman was too great to heal. Legolas, stood outside the chambers, keeping and elven eye on the patient. He stepped aside and with hands on the handle and lock looked for the Wizards signal to open, and as rehearsed opened the door and telekinetically pinned the young Whitelighter/Witch to the wall with his staff. With the room secure Piper walked in,

"We need another talk,"

"GOD TO HELL!"

"No need, we're already there, I need info…"

"Shut up bitch!," cold and harsh and more so from her son, "Not getting anything out of me only give to him give to him he'll take it kill and kill us and them and kill," the rambling continued for minutes before Piper lost her patience,

"Enough," the directive echoed down the corridors of the base and were heard through out and to every room and chamber, "Time travel, how did you do it?" she got no answer simply more murmuring mubles and rambling of a deranged schizophrenic, "How do we use temporal displacement? How do we create a gateway between to place? How do we bring objects from the past into the present?"

"Would it not be a simple to reading his mind as one does with a book?" asked Legolas standing from behind,

"To forge two minds as one could spread the plague of madness, from to the other, it would be foolish,"

"Step outside boys," she asked taking folded piece of paper from her pocket, and with that they did as they order and lefty her alone, thankfully the power of the White held Chris against the wall through the door.

_For those who want the truth revealed  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed  
For now until it's now again  
After which the memory ends  
Those in this room of this house  
Will hear the truth from other's mouths_

"How?"

"Your bring two places to co-exist in two time periods,"

"Spell?"

"No enough,"

"You used a potion too?"

"The spell I use was specific and powerful enough,"

"I need to bring more than one person,"

"Potion Spell and Rituals you'll need it all,"

"Specifics?"

"Why?" unfortunately although the spell was casted by Piper; Chris can still as question and get the same results,

"Im bring the Riders of Rohan from the Pelennor field here,"


	11. Ere the Red Sun Rises

Piper stood before the empty field, the grass scorched, the trees fell, and under the fires of Mordor they died to their cremated grave, dark clouds filled the skies and sunlight cowered in fear as she would no longer hold her sway in the hours of day. The feeling of defeat swept through the sisters minds, the impending and closing doom of the Great Eye.

The White stepped into position, he alone could link himself to the warriors of that time, and through the powers of the Three he could conjure the gate, and through it the armies of Rohan would march from the Pelennor Fields to the world of the present.

Firstly Eowyn must ready herself; she was the shield-maiden and the emissary of the West Alliance, she was told that between her and her old home stood a void of uncertainty, she was told she didn't have to, she was told she had a choice. Brave or foolish, it would be decided when she returned.

As he began he chanted into the sky, the dark clouds converged and with words he molded them, they circled him, his staff as the point of power. The lightning forged from the pale wand, as night became day with every clap of thunder and in the flash the 6 thousands rider could be seen, and without they were hidden.

_Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
In the night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We call on the power  
Give us the power_

And she stepped forth, into the rippling horizon, and in the last clap of thunder was gone from sight. The four stood and waited in anxiety.

--

"Arise. Arise, Riders of Théoden. Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered. A sword day... a red day... ere the sun rises." Theoden King of Rohan, rode against the lines of warriors, who starred upon the battlefield before Minas Tirith. A dark flood sweeping from the River Andurin, where Osgiliath was taken and the legions of Minas Morgul came upon them in a vale of death.

--

"You sure this is going to work?" Phoebe said; panic and unable to stand still, her arms crossed while the other fiddled with her necklace, Paige thankfully keeping her composure with impatience and the will to war. "I mean time travel…very tricky thing."

"Chris said it would work, I trust him,"

"Chris has gone nuts,"

"True," interjected Paige starring in the horizon, "but if there is one thing he knows better than us and that's time travel, pretty smart, you can move people through time and still have them all there,"

"He calls it temporal displacement," Piper said giggling to herself, "I know I didn't teach him that," she pictured him, the little trouble maker at school, the problem child who got picked on by his big brother, the toddler going into her room at the middle of the night complaining of a demon under the bed. All shattered when she saw him in the cell, the torturing himself, mumbling in the dark as he lashed out against the slabs stone wall, the blood trickling down from his knuckles.

"He'll be alright," assured Phoebe, finally her out of control empathic abilities coming into some good use. Pale blue flash of white orbs appeared in front of them, Leo materialized with the look of fear and concern on his face, "We have a problem,"

--

"General Piper coming through," Phoebe called out making way for their arrival, all personnel in their make shift War Room stood aside, as Leo Piper and Phoebe came through, Paige stayed with Gandalf in anticipation of Eowyns return.

"The enemy is on the move," Aragorn stated looking over the map of close area, "10,000 strong Urik Hai, Orc, Trolls, Warg and Fell beast are approaching,"

"The Eye's gaze paths through clouds shadows earth and flesh," informed Legolas from across the table, "We couldn't hold here for long, we all knew that,"

"We're not going anyway,"

"It would be fools who stay behind like lambs to the slaughter," argued Gimli against Pipers instructions, "Unless you intend to…

"…Fight? Wouldn't do anything else. This is war," she said now addressing the room, "And in war we fight, all those who retreat at every signs of the enemy aren't fighting a battle; they submitting to the Lord of Mordor, we fell back before, let them take our home, New York, San Francisco, London, Paris, Rome, St Petersburg, Tokyo, Cairo, Sydney, they all fell, they all ran to somewhere that was safe, if we don't make this place safe then where do we run. We don't."

"And if this be our end," said Theoden King of Rohan with niece and nephew by his side; who stepped out of the darkness of the corridors into the light of the room, "then we shall make such an end, as to be worthy of remembrance!"

--

And they mounted horse, drew blade and lined the boarders of their retreat, that they a great wall of Knights blocked the enemy from the home like the keep of Helm's Deep. A thick line or wicca warriors and horse mounted riders.

And in the horizon the earth blackened as the hoard of Mordor marched, as legions moved as the dark flood they were. Winged steeds flew through the sky mapping the land ahead, and from the far horizon they say the armies of the Alliance standing their ground, and here is where the hammer will fall the hardest.

--

Walking through the forest Gandalf had one more trick up his sleeve, forces where still low, an army of seven thousand still was no match for that of ten thousand. Radagast the Brown, old and distance friend still had power which held its sway long before the departure of the Grey Heavens. He stood beside a bark, thick old and brown with green moss he stared at the wide decrepit yet strong with care.

"How long do you intend to sleep, old friend," he called out to the peak.

"Sleep…is all I do…these days…Gandalf the White," an deep slow echoing voice came from every bark and trunk, a thousand voices from a thousand direction for he was the forest and the forest was him.

"Treebeard, the world has changed,"

"Men and their machines…from axes to chain saw…they come and come they do,"

"The Shadow as returned, the east is no longer safe,"

"The keeper…of Isengard?"

"Not the puppet but the puppet master,"

"So the branch is dead…but the roots are still strong,"

"You know of what I will ask of you,"

"Indeed"


	12. The Black March of Mordor

The rain poured, down it streams of water it came and sunk the ground in to wet marsh lands, and mud puddles quaked under the tremor of the enemy march. Fear, it's the unwelcome guest to waiting a battle, how much longer did they have to simulate their own demise to pass the time, the various ways to die this day. By sword, by arrow, under the feet of the troll or talons of a fell beast, crushed by a boulder, feasted upon by a warg, painfully, quickly, early or late, falling like some weak child or valiantly in a glaze of glory? All things left undone, the words unsaid, the love undelivered, the life not lived for on the horizon came the dark scythe wielding reaper. The dark days, when was the last we saw sunrise, a dawn on a day filled with joy, where did the moments of blissful existence go? Washed away down the hills like rain to the ground, where were the times where we sat on the grass as the children ran laughed and sang? Where the beauty of gardens spread like a ray of light, and we took the time to stare. Where are the times where countries were at peace, so far away are the memories, so dim is recollections and so long ago were the times.

Along the west bank, the riders of Rohan, to the right flank the Witches Lighters and on foot warriors, to the aft march the towering Ents, their large strides had them hall into position quickly, "Piper?" Paige ask, turning around to see what the noise behind her was, "Why are the trees walking?" turning around to address the ludicrous statement of the youngest.  
"I…am no Tree!" came a bellowing echo from above,  
"My mistake," she said laughing nervously "looks like a tree!"  
"Are those eagle?" asked Phoebe as several squadrons in a V formation flew over them and began a reconnaissance run along the enemy lines, moving to out flank them at either corner, while the main assault would met head on. Gandalf rode in from the east to join finally join them as he made last minute checks to assure that the battle would favor them.  
"40 Ents, 10 Eagles; not enough to break the lines of Mordor," from the skies settling to the right, huge dragons, green on scale and wings as white as the feather dove, its body frail thin but strong and light in the sky. They heads long and sleek with flay of white fin. Brown rope surrounded the head, the leases head by a Valkyrie who sat on the shoulders of these giants, perched in a saddle and shielded by armor. "Yet still outnumbered."

Laughter broke out among the front lines, where the Charmed and the Fellowship stood they heard it among their company, a light giggle roared into a sadistic cackle, what raised every hair and sent blood cold with an icy chill. Phoebe lungs heaved as she couldn't control her outburst of hilarity. Stumbling across the ground, as if drunken, powers of empathy running amok with her emotions and mind. "They're…all scared," she said with great difficulty, mustering words without a gasps of breath, "They are petrified of dying," some would assume it was good news that she addressed this revelation to the army if it were not for the change in view, "You're all gonna die," it was not the fear she felt from the Armies of Mordor but their mocking, "This is no legion to stand against us, Witches, men and Lighter all your bloods will stain this land," Horror and the realization swept through the lines of forces. The enemy knew no fear for they marched against lambs to the slaughter. A left hook from Piper and Phoebe was slapped into sense. At the last minute before they made the charged she had to destroy all thoughts of hope and courage with her outburst, and she felt that anger from her sister. How to recover from this, how to ignore that outrage of her uncontrollable powers, why?  
"Piper," Gandalf came behind, "The soldier's strengths of characters wanes, a shadow of doubt has been cast upon them,"  
"She is right,"  
"That is not true,"  
"We can't win,"  
"Address the armies,"  
"And say what, nothing will make them think we'll win,"  
"Courage is your best defense, we can prevail from this."

One step forward, then two, away from her forces and closer to meeting the enemy. She turned to face them, her army, her friends, and the perhaps the last faces she will see before dying. Faces for dispair, and no hope in their eyes, a death march of Uruk's drew closer and the darkness like a cloud of ashe filled the horizon.

"Stand your ground, stand your ground!" she didn't know whether she started on a good note but it was a start nevertheless on the speech which would hype them up ready for battle, "None of us, None of us! Haven't fought till we nearly dead, work till our finger bled, just to die and have our bodies stomped into the marsh land! Dark have been these days of late, not any more, this far and no further, fell deeds have woken, now for wrath and the scythe weilding reaper til vengence is sought!"  
And under the might sound of the horn, the armies of the west charged with the same fury and anger as Helm Hammerhand and with the iron fist of the wicca they took the battle for their own. The witches and lighters, each armed with the elven falx or the sword from the smithy of Rohan and shield broad enough to take the might of a Dwarves axe charged as a great host in defence of this world. Pikes and Spears would meet them along the line of black armour, the jaw of flesh eating teeth welcomed the arrival of their feast, and their yellow eye widened. Piper lead 5 feet ahead of her host and with a swift hand she blew the enemy before her into shards of metal and flesh and with her falx cut through those who attacked her. The two great armies clashed, in perhaps the last stand of the Alliance as each battled for their lives and fought for a grain of hope. The crowd emmersed themselves in the chaos and carnage, cry of rage and screams of pain as the battle slowly fell in favour of the enemy, the relentless nature of the flesh eating orcs gave fear to those to fending off the animals of the Dark Land. The red blood drained from the bodies of flesh which lied limp on the ground and battered under the mighty feet of the Uruk Hai, and pain and despair in their eyes, the depiction of their final moments. The sky rained with blood of fell beast, eagle and dragons, as with great speed of wind these creatures fought each other when they didn't descend their talons into the enemy lines. Ent against Troll, no match did the Olog Hai have against the Elders of Fanghorn and their towering might, until the flames were lit and the balance of power was equal. And the burned they did, people trees and bird, they fought their hardest till the last possible chance of retreat til the enemy had them surround and no escape did they have for their doomed as signalled by the black march. Without concerns of the enemy that could be behind the warriors of the Alliance pressed force without hinderence temperance or restraint for their fury.  
A fell beast flew overhead, Piper noticed this one more than the other for his steal crown of blades, and a mighty mace, he soared above and headed only a few miles away to the complex, they were heading to HQ. "Paige" the blonde witch looked up the sky and understood instantly, "Phoebe hold the line" she called back to her sister before grabbing Paige's hand for the Orb. Appearing in the dark tunnels, they sprinted to the vault, a named dubbed to the unsecure room with more locks than the others, only to find the door in splinters and the last Shard gone, and like a deep dark beat of the drum, he stalked them from behind. The Witch King of Angmar. Before his sword could fall onto the head of the Witch, Phoebe drew hers in their defence. Wounded he fell to his kness before stumbling back onto them. "I told you hold the line"  
"Got a premonition off a Nazgul you can at least be thankful,"  
"Thanks," and with three last stabs, one from each sister the Lord of the Nazgul was killed not by a living man, but from three living witches. Searching the heap of black robes and chrome armour they found not the Shard but heard the footsteps of another Ulairi hurried away.  



	13. Authors Note 01

Should I bother continuing

I am somewhat loosing motivation.


End file.
